First Name Not Ashley
by lozzard-wellard
Summary: A spin-off of the Recess episode 'First Name Ashley', in which Ashley a has a confession about her real name. Chapter 2 now up! Please read and review
1. Search Through The Files

Randall walked alone around the school canteen, with his voice recorder in hand

Randall walked alone around the school canteen, with his voice recorder in hand.

He was yet again on the search, with Miss Finster once again awaiting his reports on the balcony overlooking the large room.

Randall tried to sneak up on all the gossip, approaching the Diggers, The Ashley's and anyone else he thought had rumours or anything worth reporting to Miss Finster.

However this day, he had finished without any luck.

He timidly approached Miss Finster.

"What have you got for me today, Randall?" she scoffed at him.

He hesitated; he knew that anything he had found out today wouldn't be good enough.

"Well, two second graders were caught fighting over collectable cards in the playground" he said, quietly.

Miss Finster replied after about ten seconds of silence.

"Hmmm, I'm disappointed in you Randall, I expected more from you. But, I suppose a replacement for your job would be the right thing to do' she said, the tone in her voice suggested that she wasn't joking.

Randall's face fell.

'No Miss Finster, please! I can do better, please give me another chance!" Randall pleaded, now gripping onto Miss Finsters leg.

She sighed.

"Alright Randall, you can have another chance, but you BETTER have more news for me by tomorrow lunchtime!" she snapped at him.

Randall gulped. He knew this task was not always easy.

At Recess, Randall entered the dark and gloomy room where the files were kept; one file for each and every student at 3rd Street School.

He quietly opened the large grey, steel drawers and started to flick through each folder.

He flicked through for about ten minutes, failing to find anything worth reporting.

Until he came across Ashley A's folder. He stopped, mouth open. He then lifted the folder. His shock suddenly turned to laughter as Randall had found out something shocking about Ashley Armbuster.

"This is brilliant! With proof such as this I could, dare I say it, rule the playground!"

He said triumphantly, as he left the dark room and headed for the playground to toy with the truth.


	2. Elizabeth A

Out on the playground, the four Ashley's were sat on a pink plush rug laid neatly on the grass, and they were sat on it chatting and drinking tea

Out on the playground, the four Ashley's were sat on a pink plush rug laid neatly on the grass, and they were sat on it chatting and drinking tea.

Randall came over with the file tucked under his left arm. Without any hesitation, he immediately walked towards the Ashley's' clubhouse and tries to climb inside.

Ashley A was furious! Nobody enters their club house, unless your name was Ashley!

She stormed over to him.

"Like, excuse me, Randall, no Randall's allowed!" she said, in her posh voice.

Randall merely ignored her as if she had never been speaking to him,

"Do you have like, nail varnish stuck up your ears? Move, Randall, or I'll like, whack you with my hairdryer!" she said, trying to sound for threatening.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ashley A" said Randall, with a sneaky smile on his face, showing he was hiding something.

Ashley stopped from getting her pink hairdryer out of her bag.

"Like, why not?" she asked him.

"I know your name Ashley, your proper name!" he said, with a threatening tone to his voice.

Ashley fell silent. She put her hairdryer away; nobody could ever possibly know her real name!

"I'm sorry Randall, didn't mean to, like, threaten you there!" she laughed, faking a smile. She didn't want him to blab the truth.

"I'm afraid I can't forgive you Ashley, by tomorrow the whole school will know about it" he said, evilly.

"Like, come on Randall old buddy old pal! You like, can't tell anyone!" she pleaded.

"Of course, if you want nobody to know, there is a price" he sighed.

"Anything, I'll do like anything you want!"

"Ok then, my homework for the rest of this year, lets be happy it's only January!" he smirked.

"Ok, agreed" Ashley mumbled.

Ashley could barely keep on top of her own homework, let alone be forced into doing Randall's. But she thought that it would be worth it; leaving the Ashley Club was the last thing she wanted.

"As a plus though, Ashley, you will have to, like, do it all over again if, like, it's not done in my handwriting" Randall said, mimicking her voice.

How dare he insult her like that! She quickly got the hairdryer out of her bag and whacked him over the head, throwing him to the floor with an almighty thump, and an almighty bruise too.

"I'll get you for this, Elizabeth Armbuster!" he yelled, and with that he threw Ashley's folder across the tarmac for all to see.

The whole school erupted into a chorus of laughs. The Ashley's gasped. Ashley, or more so, Elizabeth A, gasped in shock. Her Ashley identity had been destroyed; no longer was she to be who everyone thought she was.


End file.
